Lost
by KeruKeru
Summary: A compilation of song-fics that meld together. Taichi and Yamato haven't spoken in years, now that Tai's married and has a son, will Yamato be able to accept that the brunette's moved on? Past Taito Double-song-fic I don't Digimon or the songs. Taiora
1. Chapter 1

**In Another Life**

**KeruKeru: Alright, for those of you that know, this was originally going to be the second song fic to come after another, but I feel this one fits better going first, because crucial details are explained in this one that come into play in the other one. And just for those that don't know, both song-fics have their own song, but both songs go together so it works. This one is the song 'The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry. Yes, I realize the title of this and the song don't match. "In another life" actually comes from the song and it fits this song fic better. :3 Oh, and for those that know the song, I'm changing "I would be your girl" to "I would be your boy" just because it makes sense. :P Anyway, enough babbling, on with the show! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon OR "The One That Got Away" as it is the soul property of Katy Perry and her epic-ness. :P**

* * *

><p>An olive hand rapped on the heavy oak door. "Yamato?" No reply was issued to the man, yet the door of the apartment was ajar, seeming that the owner had left in a hurry. It was nearly a sign from God that Taichi was destined to enter, resident being in or not. "Yamato?" His slightly gruff voice rang out once more. Just as before, no reply was uttered so he took his chance and stepped inside, closing the door behind him so there would be no further intruders.<p>

For a third time, the trespasser called out "Yamato?" and still no answer. Either the musician he remembered had gone out or he'd passed away at some point. He truly hoped for the former to be true. The apartment in which Yamato lived was really rather plain, especially for the Yamato Taichi remembered. The walls were either a slight beige, or they were white at one time and they'd just become that dirty. Unlike his memory served, nothing was really in its place. There was an empty pizza box, about five Monster energy drink cans and an ashtray with three or four cigarette butts just on the coffee table of the apartment.

"_This isn't the Yamato I know… Did he really change that much?"_ The twenty-five year old mused, rummaging through his overflowing file cabinet of a memory bank of the previous pristine room the blonde had once had when living with his parents. _"Maybe if we hadn't… no, it's not my fault he changed… it couldn't be."_ Even as an adult, the Kamiya had been drowned in the thoughts of a high school student.

Passing through the living room with its grungy couch, clothes all over the floor and the TV left on, Taichi came to the kitchen of the one-bedroom apartment. Ironically, the kitchen seemed larger then the living room, but it made sense with Yamato as he had been the cooking whizz of their group. The kitchen was almost like a second bedroom, so pristine and well-organized. Taichi couldn't help but chuckle as something stuck out to him about each cabinet and drawer: they each had their own labels. _"He's both OCD and wildly unorganized at the same time. How the hell does that work?"_ One of life's great unanswerable questions.

"_Am I really gonna invade Yama's bedroom…? Of course I am."_ Not even Taichi himself could deny his child-like tendencies. Leaving the kitchen down the tiny hallway, he came upon two doors; one to the right and one to the left. As he was on the right side of the apartment building, he presumed the bedroom to be on the right side as it would have the window, so he chose the door to his right.

Once inside, Taichi discovered the disaster area that had been his Yamato's bedroom. Somehow, the room matched both the living room and the kitchen. The living room as there were numerous pieces of clothes scattered about the floor and the plain, beige walls. While it resembled the kitchen in that, even with the chaos, all objects in Yamato's room seemed to be in their one perfect spot: the alarm clock sat perfectly on its small, bedside table next to a white lamp to match the walls, the miniscule desk which, of course, had labels on each drawer and even Yamato's guitars—one acoustic, one bass—settled themselves into the organized chaos and really only played upon the fact that Yamato was… had been a rock star, even if his band had broken up years prior. _"I kinda miss his band, they were pretty cool. And they really know how to party." _A soft smirk graced his visage with thoughts reminding him of a time where Yamato had once been given too much to drink.

Not wanting to think himself a thief, Taichi left all as it was and moved across the hall to the final room of the apartment. _"I really thought he would have kept them..." _The brunette's troubled mind spoke, but it didn't cure his aching heart. Just like the other rooms, the bathroom was nothing but beige wall and labeled drawers. The only objects that vaguely reminded him of Yamato were the numerous hair care products lining the sink as well as the drawer labeled "hair". _"Now there's the Yamato I remember."_ He chuckled softly, finding the old, worn out brand of hair gel that the blonde had used since they were children. _"He had such funny hair back then..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you do that to your hair, Yama?" A much younger version of Taichi asked innocently, not that his own hair wasn't hilariously styled. His wildfire of a head was contained by the pair of blue goggles he wore around his forehead.<em>

_"Tai, you're really not one to talk about hair." The cockier blonde smirked, having his own hair rather flat and a bit lengthy, but rise up to a single point at one area of his head. Both could practically smell the product in his hair, but neither cared that much._

_Tai attempted a look to his hair, eyes rolling up, but to no avail as it only accomplished making the blonde giggle. "I don't do this on purpose! It just happens! I know you do that to your hair cuz I've seen you do it. Now tell me why!" It was just his pure childhood curiosity getting the best of him again._

_The blonde shook his head, amused by his friend's nosiness. "Alright, fine. I do this to my hair because I think it looks cool." A short pause followed where the blonde was just about to speak again, but shut his mouth._

_"What were you gonna say?"_

_"Well..." The teensiest shade of red dashed over the blonde's pale face, unsure if he'd like the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Do you think it looks cool?" It was probably one of the hardest things a nine year old had to ask his friend._

_"Of course I do, anything you do is cool Yama!" Tai's overly toothy grin nearly blinded the blonde with happiness. "I just wanted to know why you did it."_

_**The summer after high school, when we first met**_

_**We'd make out in your Mustang, to Radiohead**_

_**On my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos**_

* * *

><p>The twenty-five year old chuckled at the fond memory that could only be enacted by that damn hair gel. Taichi continued looking, rummaging through Yamato's lack-of-medicine cabinet, finding only a few minor body care pieces such as deodorant and tweezers, the latter of which Taichi wanted no answer to what Yamato would use them for. The brunette mused that, should anyone else come in, especially Yamato, they'd see him as a threat to the blonde's safety, but he was on a mission.<p>

Suddenly, a strange feeling in the man's bladder halted his search for nothing. _"I'm sure Yama wouldn't mind if I used his toilet, we are friends after all."_ Shortly after the thought, he realized how strained the word 'friend' was in this case. Lifting the toilet seat, Taichi discovered that the toilet had been drained as in, there was no water in the bowl. So, being Taichi, he decided to find the problem by lifting the lid of the toilet tank only to discover there was no water there either. _"How does Yama go to the bathroom?"_ It was a question wondered by anybody who'd ever used the blonde's bathroom, which was very few. What took a bit more to notice, however, was _why_ the toilet had been drained. Wedged behind the water control assembly was a rather wide, bound book of which, the brunette could only remember having seen once before. Could it be the object he'd came to find?

* * *

><p><em>"Happy birthday, Yama!" The now sixteen year old Taichi grinned at his soon-to-be boyfriend. "It's a photo album!" Which translated to: 'I completely forgot to get you a gift, but I know how much you like taking pictures!', but it was the thought that counted.<em>

_"Tai... I love it!" Even if the blond guitarist could tell it was a last minute gift, he didn't give off any hint of anger. The olive colored book had, on the cover, gold letter stickers that spelled out "Yamato + Taichi". "You actually want this to be of both of us?" Yamato couldn't believe it._

_"Of course I do, Yama."_

_"But you hate having your picture taken." He had the brunette there._

_"Only because I don't usually take pictures with you." Neither boy could fight a slight blush from Taichi's comment, but neither desired to do so._

_**We used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof**_

_**Talk about our future, like we had a clue**_

_**Never planned on one day, I'd be losing you**_

* * *

><p>Despite appearing to be stuck, a soft tug to the book brought it from its poor storage. The age of the book was evident with the frayed edges and clearly overused binding. Even the cover showed the nine years of age, having gone through a dramatic color change from its original olive shade to a much lighter sort of off white with a hint of the former color. The letters also had taken a beating now only spelling out: "Y ma o + ai i". <em>"Did Yamato do this… or was it just aging?"<em> He truly hoped for the latter, but he couldn't shake the notion of the former being true. "Oh Yama… what happened with us?" Of course, he knew the answer to that question just as well as the blonde did.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do you have to leave?" Cried a shocked nineteen year old Taichi, afraid of losing his boyfriend.<em>

_The blonde couldn't look him in the eye, too wrought with guilt to bring himself to stare into those warm, chocolate brown eyes. "Because Tai, it's our first world tour. I can't let the band go without me; I'm the lead singer after all."_

"_I know… but can't you do it AFTER I'm out of college?" He realized how selfish he was being, but it wasn't his fault how much he loved his boyfriend._

"_If I could do that, we wouldn't be able to tour for ten more years." He thought a good joke might lighten the mood._

"_Shut up!" Taichi chuckled, punching his boyfriend in the arm lightheartedly. "I'm not THAT dumb."_

"_You're not dumb at all; you're just a bit… slower then everyone else." Yamato finally managed himself to meet the brunette's eyes. "Besides, it'll only be a year… year and a half tops!" Like that made it sound any easier._

"_Over a year without my Yama… I don't know if I can do that…" The soccer star stared at the ground, kicking a small pebble away._

"_It'll go by… like that!" He snapped when he said "that". "Trust me, you won't even realize I've been gone with all the stud-… partying you'll be doing while I'm gone."_

"_I'll study too, ya know." Taichi assured, wrapping his arms around Yamato. "I'm not as much of a party boy without you."_

"_I know you're not, but at least do SOMEthing to keep yourself entertained." The musician chuckled._

"_I'll try." And with that, the brunette leaned in and planted a soft, sweet kiss to his lover's lips, followed quickly by a *CLICK* of the blonde's camera._

_**In another life, I would be your boy**_

_**We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

_**In another life, I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say you were, the one that got away**_

* * *

><p>That picture now sat in front of Taichi in the opened album. It also came with a label beneath it that seemed to have been scribbled rather then carefully hand written as the blonde was accustomed to doing so. It read: <em>'I only wish this were the truth.'<em> Words normally hurt more when spoken, but this simple scribbling fired an excruciating pain straight to the brunette's heart, breaking it nearly to dust. _"I broke our promise…"_ He knew there was nobody to blame for this but himself and he accepted it, but he had a wife and a son to worry about; he no longer had time for his teenaged angst. So why did it still feel like a million needles being rammed into his heart?

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is unavailable at the moment. Please hang up and call again.<em>" A certain brunette's cell phone flew across the room, making contact with the opposite wall to him, but miraculously didn't break, no matter how much he wished it would. "Why won't Yamato answer?" It had been his tenth… no, twentieth… fiftieth…? It had been close to his millionth time trying to get a hold of his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.<em>

_Within minutes, the phone was buzzing with an incoming call. Tai practically jumped across the small dorm to retrieve the device, pressing "accept" and talking hastily into the receiver. "Yamato? Oh thank God! I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages!"_

"Yeah, I kinda figured that based on the twenty million calls and text messages you've left on my phone. Sorry about that by the way, I've kinda had it off for a bit because I don't wanna get distracted._" Taichi could hear some sort of ruckus in the background, recognizing the voices of Yamato's band members._

"_I take it you guys are at the hotel?" Such a great power of deduction the boy had._

"Good job Sherlock._" The musician chuckled on the other end. "_I've missed you."

"_I've missed you, too." Taichi spoke truthfully._

"There hasn't been anybody here eating out of the mini-bar and running up our fee._" His boyfriend teased him, causing a slight blush on the brunette's face._

"_Hey, that was o-… two times!" He'd clearly forgotten their most recent weekend together at a romantic bed and breakfast by the sea. "I didn't think bed and breakfasts had mini-bar fees…"_

_Yamato couldn't help but chuckle again. "_You're so weird, Tai._"_

"_I know, but that's why you love me." Taichi shot back a tad smugly. "So, any definite time on when you'll be coming back?" It had been six months since the blonde had left._

"Oh… well… about that…_" Clearly, Yamato didn't want to discuss that subject. "_Well… uhh… the good news is that the tour's going great!_"_

"_That's great Yama, but why are you avoiding the subject?" Even Taichi could tell with how obvious Yamato was being about not wanting to give an answer._

_It was nearly audible how the blonde on the other end bit his lip nervously, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't like what he was about to say. "_Look Tai… we've been doing so great and we're so popular… they're gonna be extending our tour._"_

"_By how much?"_

"An extra year from the original end date… I know it sounds stupid, but I can't leave my band just to come home! I wish I could! But what sort of message would that send to m-… our fans?_"_

"_It would send them the message that you're a caring, loving boyfriend who cares more about his BOYFRIEND then his BAND!" Taichi had a temper, especially when it came to his Yamato. "You do care more about me more then your band, right?"_

"…" _The musician was between a rock and a hard place. The rock being Taichi and the hard place being his band._

"_Yamato! Which one do you care about more? Me or your band?"_

"…" _His silence spoke the truth of his choice and it was all Taichi needed to know how much time he'd wasted._

_No matter how much it hurt, it was what he had to do. "We're done here." And he ended the call. It was clear how much more the blonde wanted to be a part of his band rather then be with Taichi and both boys knew it. However, it probably would have pained both much less had the blonde actually said the words instead of saying nothing at all._

_**Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<strong>_

* * *

><p>A soft tear dropped to linoleum floor with a *plop*. The brunette had never summoned the strength to cry about his past before, but this had been the biggest heart break of his life, even his wife knew it. Teary eyes scanned over the next page of the album, finding, not a picture, but a shiny CD that had "<em>For Tai<em>" written on it. _"Did Yamato expect me to be here…?"_ It was a mystery, but he had to know what was on the disc. Knowing Yamato, it was a music disc of some sort. Taichi scrambled for the nearest CD player, which happened to be in the blonde's living room, he'd remembered seeing a stereo set up out there. Disc in hand, he bolted for the living room, kicking the various filth out of his way to reach the stereo system. He placed the disc in the slot and it was taken in by the stereo's mechanism. Pressing play, the brunette sat back to listen to his former love's words.

"_Taichi… where do I begin?"_ It was definitely the blonde's voice, nothing else could be so musical, serene and soothing. _"Well, first off, I'm an idiot for even going to see you. I know you're married and you have a son. I don't know what I was thinking, I just really wanted to see you. I hated how we left things and I just wanted to apologize for everything. I should never have chosen the band over you. If it's any consolation, we've broken up. Kinda ironic huh? In a sick, twisted kinda way."_ The blonde chuckled on the disc and Taichi could hear the fond smile on his face while he was recording this. _"I don't deserve you Tai and I know that. All I want for you is to be happy, if not with me, then with Sora. Yeah, Mimi keeps me informed. She even showed me a picture of her and Ryu a few months ago. I don't know if you're comfortable with it, I just wanted to know what you'd been up to since we haven't talked since… the day we… you broke up with me. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."_ The recording cut off there.

_**But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<strong>_

"_He went to my house…?"_ Suddenly, something dawned on the brunette. The open door, the CD left in the photo album… Yamato had just left before he'd gotten there. Now that he realized it, he vaguely remembered noticing someone that resembled Yamato on the drive there in a car going the opposite direction. Now it all made sense…

Taichi was out the door without even bothering to remove the disc from the stereo system. He was heading back for the home he'd departed only an hour prior. _"I'm coming Yamato…"_

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: So, the longest song-fic EVER! Well, the longest one I've ever written… for now at least. Lol The next one will most likely be longer, if not twice as long because A LOT happens in the one. I may just end up making it a three parter instead of just two because the second one's going to be so long. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Anyway, please review. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone Like You**

**KeruKeru: Hi everyone. Yes, I'm finally posting part two of Lost. And just a heads up, it WILL be a three parter with the last part being a mash-up of both songs as that is the point where Yamato and Taichi are finally in the same room together. This one has the song "Someone Like You" by Adele as its main inspiration. So, please enjoy. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I don't own "Someone Like You" it is the soul property of Adele and her amazing voice.**

* * *

><p>Pale hands twirled the cylinder of the small revolver, one of the six slots carrying the bullet he hoped to die to one day. Flicking the cylinder into place and cocking the gun, Yamato placed the barrel to his skull and pulled the trigger. A small part of him breathed a sigh of relief when all he heard was that <em>click<em> of the hammer and he still sat in his car, plainly alive if only until his next round.

The man didn't think himself an adrenaline junky because he figured, if he was to die, the bullet would be in his brain so he was meant to live through the pain he was about to put himself through. See, Yamato Ishida was sat in his car outside the quaint home of Taichi Kamiya and his wife Sora. It had been ages since he'd so much as even laid eyes on either of them. Yamato and Taichi had, at one time, been lovers, but due to circumstances the blonde didn't like to speak of, they'd fallen apart. Since that time, as his old friend Mimi Tachikawa had informed him, Taichi and Sora had begun dating, gotten married and had a son and it killed Yamato from the inside to know he wasn't part of his Taichi's life any longer.

Yamato opened his car door and exited the vehicle, stopping only for a second to take in the beauty—or lack there of—of suburbia. The plain, white picket fences with children barred behind them like caged animals. Every house seemed the same and yet, somehow, different; they were all two stories, with the same white siding and black shingles, but all were different colors that, oddly enough, seemed to go together despite clashing. To his left were two houses, one red and one blue that seemed to just go with one another. Yes, Yamato Ishida prided himself on his ability to notice pointless facts such as these in the short second he had to account for them.

The large skin-colored bandages over his left wrist throbbed with the sudden spike in his beating heart as his legs moved against his will to bring him closer and closer to the house he both didn't want to enter, yet wanted to be inside. Upon the stoop, Yamato's hand lifted to press at the doorbell which let off the awful suburban-esque ringing to alert the home's inhabitants that someone was at the door.

A soft pitter-patter ran in front of the door and stopped only for Yamato to hear "Mom! Someone's here!" Through the heavy oak. Then came the "I'm coming, I'm coming." And the door was opened.

Both adults stood face to face, instantly recognizing each other from their teenage years. Sora Takenouchi, now Kamiya, hadn't aged a day. She still held that fiery passion in her light-brown eyes that she used to as a young girl. Her bright red hair, though longer than Yamato had remembered, framed her face just as well now as it had back then. She wore a white, button up blouse and a jean skirt that was cut to just above her knees. In her arms, she held a boy, clearly her own due to the hair color, that Yamato assumed was the son Mimi had mentioned. Ryan… Ryo… something like that. Just as the young boy, looking no older than five, held his mother's hair color, Yamato could see nothing but Taichi in his face, more specifically, his chocolate brown eyes with that unknowing joy he missed seeing.

_**I heard… that you're… settled down  
>That you… found a girl… and you're… married now<br>I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things… I didn't give to you<strong>_

"Mommy, why aren't you saying anything?" The boy asked innocently, looking from his mother to the stranger and back again.

The words must have snapped Sora out of her trance because she shook her head and let off a weak smile. "Ryu, go play in the back yard. Mommy needs to have a talk with this… man." She paused before saying "man" without her son taking notice, but Yamato did.

"Okay mommy!" Ryu smiled as his mother put him down and ran off into the house, the sliding glass door signaling his retreat to the back yard.

Sora watched as her son left, placing her forehead in her hand as she turned around, not wanting to lay eyes on the man she used to call her "friend". "You have ten seconds to give me a reason to let you stay before I call the police." She insisted; finally give the blonde a glare from behind her hand.

Ten seconds, that's all he was given. The truth was his best bet. "I came to see Taichi."

"Well, he's not here, Yamato. Now if you'd be so kind, please leave." She stepped back into the house, going to close the door on the blonde before he put his foot between the door and its frame.

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light<br>I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me, it isn't over<strong>_

"Sora, I'm not here to steal him from you…" She'd known the blonde for so long and she could tell when he was lying. He wasn't. "I just… wanted to see him…" The red heard the pain in Yamato's voice, remembering the pain Taichi had been in when he and Yamato had broken up. "But if you want me to go… I will…" He had meant to push the door back open, but he wasn't that kind of person. The musician removed his foot from the door and proceeded to walk away.

The twenty-five year old mother thought for a second before slowly opening the door once more and called to him. "Yamato… Come… Come inside for a minute… please." She offered, turning to open the threshold for his entry.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<br>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

The blonde stopped to turn around and seemed rather shocked. "Uhh… al-alright…" He stuttered, taking the time-consuming walk to the door and going inside. He looked around to find the home to be very Sora-esque. Everything was in its place, just like he remembered. "You're home is beautiful." He complimented, trying to lighten the air as he passed by a side table with pictures of Sora, Taichi and Ryu, either separate or together in the photographs.

"Thank you." Her voice was uneasy given the situation, but who could blame her? "It used to be my grandmother's house, but when she passed away, she'd left it to Taichi and I in her will." She explained as Yamato got to a small urn next to a photo of the red-head's grandmother atop the mantle of their fire place. "Why now, Yamato?"

The blonde was caught off guard, slightly, by the question. He wasn't sure what she meant by those words. "'Why now' what?" He was fairly certain he knew what she was talking about.

"Why now, after so long, did you decide to come see him? More importantly, how did you know where we live?" Her motherly instincts kicked in, fearing for her child that if Yamato could find out where they lived, anybody could.

"Mimi told me. She's the only one left who's still on speaking terms with me anymore. TK-… Takeru won't even talk to me since he and Hikari moved in together…" The blonde didn't like to think about his brother much.

Sora didn't feel it right to mention that Takeru and her sister-in-law had just been to visit the previous week. "I see Mimi still has a tendency to over-share." Sora pointed out with a slight groan.

"I don't have to stay here. I'll leave." Yamato assured, making way for the door.

"No, it's alright. Tai had to go in to work to deal with… something…" She actually hadn't been listening at the time he'd told her. "But he should be back soon." She smiled awkwardly, sitting on her couch in the living room and gesturing for Yamato to sit, which he did and quite awkwardly. "So… like I asked before… why now?"

_**You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<strong>_

"I don't… know…" It was the truth, and it wasn't. He had a reason for being there, yes, but no true reason why he'd waited so long to actually come. "I've just been… thinking about Taichi a lot lately. I found this photo album of ours and it just… got me thinking…" It was that moment when he realized he'd forgotten the special disc he'd recorded for Taichi in that very photo album.

"You mean… that photo album he got you for your birthday that one time?" Sora remembered it exactly. It had been years since she'd seen it, but she remembered it. "I remember him telling me that he'd just picked it up on the way there and decorated it in the car before he got to your party. But he saw you loved it so much, he didn't bother to say anything about it."

Yamato knew Taichi had picked it up last minute, but it was still the thought that counted. "I was kinda surprised when Mimi told me you two had gotten married. I had always thought Taichi was gay, not bi." He admitted, knowing Sora had thought the same at first too.

"Well… the night he broke up with you… he came to my door drunk and… he kissed me. I didn't know about it at the time until I pushed him off and got him onto my couch where he proceeded to tell me the whole story. Then… he told me how much he'd admired me and kissed me again-…" Her face said she had more to tell, but her eyes took notice of the depressed look on the blonde's face and stopped her from saying anymore.

"Did you… sleep together…?"

"No, no… God, no! We just talked for a while until he finally passed out." She assured, finding the blonde to be a little prying when it came to this subject. "Sorry for… bringing that up…"

"No, you have every right to." The blonde put on a phony smile as if to say "I'm alright" even thought the woman knew he wasn't. "So, Ryu's how old?" He was just skipping around from topic to topic to make himself feel less uncomfortable.

Sora thought for a second before answering. "He turns four next month. He's already decided on a Winnie the Pooh themed birthday." She smiled fondly as she remembered her son coming home from school one day to inform her of the birthday where he wanted a Tigger cake.

"He's definitely Taichi's son." The musician smiled, trying to calm himself if only slightly. "The eyes give him away."

Sora nodded, seeming to stare off into space as she thought about something to which the blonde across from her had no idea.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me, it isn't over yet<strong>_

"Does… Taichi ever… talk about me?" He knew it seemed rather selfish, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"He hasn't talked about you since… that night." She informed. "He wouldn't even let me put up our group photos from when we were kids. He keeps them all in our room in a safe that only he knows the code to. You really hurt him, Yamato."

"I know I did, that's why I came to make up for it. I don't want him to be angry at me anymore. I want to make things right." He assured, noticing a photo of Sora and Taichi kissing on their wedding day; obvious due to the fact that Sora was in a beautiful, white, sleeveless dress and holding a bouquet while Taichi wore a stunning black tux with a small rose pinned to his jacket. Even with Taichi's eyes closed, he could tell the brunette was happier than ever before. "How long have you guys been married?" He asked, picking up the picture to examine it closer.

Sora frowned as he lifted the picture from its spot, but shrugged it off. "It'll be five years in August."

"Taichi always wanted a summer wedding…" The blonde sighed as he placed the picture frame back in its place. "You two are more in love than he and I ever were…" He pointed out softly. "We'd always fight ad constantly ridicule each other. I guess my staying on the tour with my band was the final straw for him."

"Matt…" Nobody had called him that in years. "As much as it hurts me to say this… if you _had_ come back… I'm more than positive Taichi would still be with you. I know he still loves you, whether he wants to admit it or not. I'd never seen him in more pain than the night he broke up with you. Even to this day, I've never seen more pain in his eyes than that night." She told him softly, leaning forward slightly. "You still love him too, don't you?" Sora was always one of the more perceptive ones in their group when it came to this sort of thing. She'd been the one to be given the crest of love when they pretended to be the rulers of different attributes. Just as the blonde was always friendship and Taichi was always courage.

"I thought I did… but seeing this… I don't think he could be any happier with me." He assured. "And Sora, I'm not here to steal him from you. I just want to-"

"Apologize; I know, you told me, remember?" She smiled softly, accentuating the care that lay in her light brown eyes.

"Yeah…" He chuckled. "I forgot."

Sora smiled, staring off into space again before she stood suddenly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be fine…" He told her, not planning to stay much longer if Taichi didn't show up.

"Alright, I'll be right back." And she left for the kitchen.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah<strong>_

Yamato's blue eyes traveled around the room, taking everything in. On one table sat pictures from, what the blonde believed to be Ryu's birth as Taichi was seen holding a swaddled newborn and Sora, in another photo, held the same baby while sitting up in a hospital bed. Another group of photos was from Ryu's first birthday, evident by the "1" shaped candle on his cake with some of said cake in the child's hair, all over his hands and covering half of his face. The next group Yamato picked out were some of family and friends. One photo held Taichi, Sora, Taichi's sister Hikari and the blonde's own brother Takeru all standing in a cramped space which he assumed was the younger couple's apartment. Another photo had Ryu sitting on Taichi's mother's lap with both smiling at the camera. The next was of Sora's parents where Ryu sat on his grandfather's shoulders and both grandparents were staring up at him. The photo directly to the right had Koushiro, Jyou and young baby that wasn't Ryu. The blonde remembered Mimi telling him that the blunette and red-head computer nerd had adopted a daughter since they couldn't have children of their own. Oh how he wished he could see them raise her. The final picture of the group was of Mimi Tachikawa, holding Ryu's hand at the mall (of course) and pointing to a sale right next to them. These photos were quite recent as Ryu seemed to be the age he was now.

"Here you go." Sora placed the glass of ice water on a coaster in front of the blonde and sat one down for herself before sitting back in her seat. "What were you up t-…" She halted herself to notice Yamato staring longingly at the photos of their friends. "Oh…"

"Are you still… close with everyone?" Given that Ryu was in most of the pictures, he knew the answer to his own question, but he wanted to hear it from Sora.

"Yeah. Though, Koushiro and Jyou are really busy with little Runi so we don't talk to them as much as we used to. They told me once that they think she's going to be a drummer one day because she just loves to get into the pots and pans and pound on them."

"And Takeru? Do you still talk to him?"

Sora was worried the younger man would come up, despite not really wanting to talk about him. "Yes, he is living with Taichi's sister after all. They actually came to visit last week and while Hikari and I had taken Ryu to the park, Taichi tells me Takeru asked his permission to propose to Kari. I honestly still thought he spoke to you." The red head told him, regretting her words instantly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I asked and you told me. Nothing wrong with that." The blonde declared. "Besides, I always figured they'd get married." He put on a brave face, but Sora saw right through it.

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

"Yeah…" She agreed with a short nod. "Mimi is still pretty close when she wants to be. She's convinced Ryu will be gay when he's older so she's decided to teach him about accessorizing." The red headed woman chuckled.

Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway was heard and young Ryu rushed in from the backyard. "Daddy's home!" He cheered as he scampered for the front door with his mother close behind. The woman opened the door and her son bolted out of it for his father.

"Hey buddy!" Taichi's voice greeted from outside as the car door shut. When Taichi came to the door, he was holding Ryu in one arm and kissed his wife hello. "Miss me?" He chuckled, Yamato seeing that he hadn't changed much look-wise or attitude-wise.

Sora just shook her head and rolled her eyes, taking Ryu from Taichi. "C'mon honey, we're gonna go to the park. Yay!" She cheered.

"Yay!" He smiled gleefully, no doubt left in Yamato's mind that Ryu was Taichi's son; his toothy grin gave it away more than his eyes did. Before they left, Sora whispered something to Taichi that the blonde couldn't hear aside from the occasional hiss.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<strong>_

Taichi nodded and waved goodbye to his son and wife. "You make sure you practice those soccer kicks I taught you!" He called to Ryu.

"I will, daddy!"

It took the sound of a care pulling away from the driveway for the brunette to finally close the door and turn, coming face to face with someone he honestly never thought he'd see again, despite having just come from the blonde's apartment.

Neither man knew where to start, so they stayed in silence for the longest time possible.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<br>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: And that's the end of part 2! I know it took me forever to post this, but I had to be in the mood to write and I never was. :P Also, this may be the only time that you see me mention a Tekari pairing, so savor it. Lol Anyway, please review and no flames. :)<strong>

**P.S. Part 3 may be shorter then both this and part 1, but I'm not sure as I haven't written it yet.**

**Runi: :D I got mentioned!**

**KeruKeru: Except that you're a baby…**

**Runi: I still made it in! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone That Got Away**

**KeruKeru: Yes, yes, I'm here with the long awaited conclusion of Lost. Even if it was only three chapters, it took longer to finish than If I Could Hear Your Voice. XD Kinda pathetic considering I could have easily done this entire fic in two weeks. So for that, I apologize. *bows* Anyway, this IS the final chapter. Hopefully after this I can finish the other two fics I have on hold, neither of which have to do with Digimon, so this won't help at all. Hopefully it'll get the creative juices flowing though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the songs "Someone Like You" and "The One That Got Away". Digimon belongs to… some company in Japan that I forget the name of; the first song belongs to Adele and the other to Katy Perry, respectively.**

* * *

><p>Sapphire blue and chocolate brown clashed, though in different rooms. The owner of the sapphire eyes remained seated while the holder of chocolate eyes stayed at the door. There was a long silence between the two past lovers, though it wasn't an uncomfortable one. The silence was like one between former loves that hadn't seen each other in ages. Coincidence, right?<p>

The brunette was first to act, moving swiftly for a recliner opposite his blonde guest. Neither removed their gaze from the others' iris', making up for the time they'd missed staring into them. "Your eyes are just as beautiful as ever…" Taichi was first to speak, chuckling softly at the light blush he could still bring out of his blonde friend of the past.

Yamato wasn't sure what to say, it had been so long since the man had complimented him in such a way. Not to mention the fact that the brunette was married; should he really be saying stuff like that? "Thanks…" He finally resolved, unsure of whether to compliment him back or to just leave the words hanging in the air.

"How are you, Yama?" That blush on the blonde's cheeks turned into a complete, red flush as the pet name found its way to Taichi's lips.

A soft thump was felt in Yamato's chest, whether at the nostalgia or the feelings he'd fought so hard to bury, it was difficult to decipher. "I've been better…" It couldn't have been closer to the truth.

_**Summer after high school when we first met  
>We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday we got matching tattoos  
>Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future like we had a clue  
>Never planned that one day I'd be losing you<strong>_

Just a nod was given as that discomfort finally began seeping into the conversation with the two finally breaking their trance-like stares into the others' eyes. Again, Taichi was first to speak, knowing how well he did in awkward situations, which was not well at all. "Have you see-"

"Why Sora?" It had been plaguing Yamato's mind the entire time he'd been at the house. He would admit to being a bit jealous of the red-headed woman. "Why would you choose her?"

Taichi sighed, closing his eyes to take in the blonde's words. Only seven words, yes, but there was an entire heartbreak's worth of sorrow and regret mixed in with it for him to absorb. "Before you and I ever got together, Sora and I had a bit of a… thing." He opened his eyes to ensure his guest really wanted to know and he was given the utmost attention in response. "We'd been on a couple dates, but decided the chemistry just wasn't right. The only problem was that I never forgot about it. When you went on your tour, Sora noticed how lonely I was without you and offered to be sort of a… replacement for you. We hung out for a while and I started to realize that, even while I still loved you, all of my feelings from before were starting to come back for her. We never cheated, but my brain kept telling me I was cheating on you…" His voice trailed off for a bit before finding its way back. "The night you and I broke up… I was so angry at myself for falling for her again. So, when you called to tell me the tour would be extended, I lost it and decided that if I wasn't worth a weekend off for you… then maybe all the worrying I'd been doing was for nothing. I'm guessing you heard from Sora what happened after that… I grabbed a bottle of vodka out of my mom's "party" cabinet, chugged half of what was there and went off for Sora's…" He assumed by the nods Yamato was giving him that he knew the events to follow and just stopped there. "I'm sorry, Yama…"

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead <strong>_

"Don't be." The perplexed expression on Taichi's face brought a light smile to the blonde's. "It was my fault for not fighting for you. If I had, this house… this life would be ours. After we broke up, I closed myself off even more than normal. I stopped answering calls and texts from anybody in our group… even Takeru… I knew most of them would be to ask how I was doing since the break up, but I didn't want to talk about it. You never tried contacting me… so I assumed you'd moved on. I guess it makes sense now. The only one left who's talking to me is Mimi and that was for five minutes, over the phone, almost a week ago. I haven't heard from Takeru, Kari, or any of our other friends. And now I find out my brother and your sister have moved in together… but I guess I deserve to be shut out. I was TK's only friend before you guys came along, and as soon as something bad happened, I bailed on him… I'm such a coward."

"No, you're not." Taichi insisted. "You didn't want to talk and everyone should have realized that. They know how you are with sharing your feelings, so I don't know why they aren't speaking to you. As for me… I've kind of held a bit of a grudge against you all these years. Only recently did I get over it, after watching this "Where Are They Now?" on the _Teenage Wolves_. I realized how childish it was for me to be so angry at you over something that happened when we were teenagers and I decided to patch things up. Problem is… when I got to your apartment today, you weren't there, but the door was open so… I kinda poked around."

"You found my photo album didn't you?" He shook his head, chuckling. Tai was the only one to actually figure out the hiding spot, accidentally or not. "Not surprised. You could find anything on accident, even if you WERE looking for it." The former musician chuckled. "I look at it some times to remember the good old days."

_**You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

"I see you're still using that old hair gel, too." The former soccer star chuckled to himself, glancing quickly to the blonde locks he remembered running his fingers through when he was bored. "Remember that time when we were kids, I asked you about your hair and why you did it like that?"

Yamato raised an eyebrow at the question, skimming through his memory banks wit the utmost precision. "Yeah… and then I asked you how you did yours and you said-"

"'It just does that.'" The brunette male completed the sentence with a fond smile. "I still haven't figured out how it did that."

"Maybe cuz you never used a brush?" Yamato teased, reminiscing about the many times he'd made fun of his friend's brunette mop of hair.

"Believe me, I've tried brushes, gels, hairspray… nothing works! Well, aside from shaving my head, but I don't hate my hair that much. Sora says it makes me look young." The sudden silence from the opposite side of the table alerted him to his guest's touchiness over his wife's name. "Yama, I'm sorry…"

"For what? She's your wife, I shouldn't be so afflicted just by the mention of her name." The former musician averted is gaze back to the side table filled with pictures of their friends; the one of his brother and Taichi's sister in particular. "Sora tells me that… he asked your permission to propose to her." He wanted off the topic of Sora, so the brother he never talked to seemed like the best focal point…?

Taichi only nodded, understanding immediately who the two were that the blonde spoke of. "I made him a deal though." Yamato's intrigued blue eyes returned to gazing deeply into Taichi's own chocolate ones. "I promised him my blessing, if he contacted you with the news."

"Well, he obviously hasn't made good on THAT deal…" Yamato slunk down a bit.

"I wouldn't be too sure. While I was looking around your apartment, I saw your answering machine had a few messages on it. One of them might be Takeru inviting you to the wedding. Maybe he'll even ask you to be his best man." Taichi's attempts at cheering his guest up were anything if not futile, the blonde head still hung, sulking. "Yama… how do you expect to talk to him again if you won't give not only him, but yourself, a chance?"

"You're right… you're always right about this stuff. I just don't know how I can face him. It's been like… seven years? Is that right? God, I'm terrible… I haven't talked to my own BROTHER in seven years! I didn't even realize it was possible to avoid family for that long!" Yamato covered his face in his hands, mulling over all the information he'd been told, as well as realized himself.

_**In another life I would be your boy**_

_**We'd keep all our promises, it'd be us against the world**_

_**In another life, I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say you were, the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

"I didn't know that was possible either to be honest… But you know, what I made that deal with him, he didn't think twice about contacting you. I think he just needed a reason." The words were meant to be comforting, but they sure didn't seem like it.

"Oh, so the fact that we're brothers isn't a good enough reason?"

"Yama, you know what I mean."

"No, because apparently my own flesh and blood has to get engaged for me to be informed of anything." Yamato's voice went from pity to anger, hot tears streaked his face. "I guess the next time I hear from him will be when Kari's pregn-"

"Stop being such a hypocrite!" The blonde jumped at his host's sudden outburst. "You just said that you've been ducking him for seven years, Yamato! You obviously never thought that the fact of you two being brothers was good enough to contact Takeru, so who are you to be so judgmental towards him?" Taichi's hot-headed side, which rarely reared its ugly head anymore, finally surfaced, irritated with the blonde's pity party. "You're acting just like you did in high school, Matt." Both men took notice of the new lack of Yamato's pet name. "As soon as something bad happens, you blame everyone else, when it's just as much as your fault as it is anybody else's. Nobody forced you to blow off Takeru all these years, it was your own choice. But to sit here and belittle HIM for actually TRYING to talk to you…?" The former high school star stopped himself before anything worse started pouring out.

Yamato bit his lip to keep from sobbing, both out of fright at the fire burning intensely within Taichi's normally warm eyes, and at the regret of everything he'd done, or rather NOT done in terms of his relationship with his brother. "Y-You're right…" It was all he could say after being so overwhelmed with emotions he'd been too stubborn to deal with until now. The aforementioned regret and fear, mixed with his jealousy of Sora and grief at the realization of his loss in Tai, formed the sobbing mass that now remained in front of Taichi. The blonde pulled his knees to his chest, hid his head between them and let out every pent up tear and snivel he'd held in since losing Taichi.

It was awkward for the brunette now. He wasn't Yamato's boyfriend, plus he was married… so was it still okay for him to comfort the blonde? At this point, it didn't matter anymore. He did what any best friend would do and joined the guitarist on the couch, wrapping his strong arms around Yamato and holding him close. Taichi had been the blonde's shoulder to cry on all through their relationship; this brought him right back to when they were together.

As the sobs turned to snivels and eventually died off all together, Yamato just sat and enjoyed the warm embrace he'd forgotten so long ago. To make matters worse, or better depending on who you are, the brunette layed a soft kiss to Yamato's blonde head like he used to. The slight shock brought his head from Taichi's chest; sapphire eyes blurry and red, tears still trickling down his face and his yellow bangs askew, if only by a centimeter. "You… you kissed me…?" He had to make sure it really happened.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead <strong>_

"Yeah… I guess I just got caught up in the moment…" It was Taichi's turn to flush red. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled, but now that Takeru and Kari are getting married, I think of him as a brother. And you know I'm right." At the moment, neither wanted to move from their cuddled position, finding it comfortable.

"I know. I'll give him a call when I get home-" Yamato cut himself off as a strong inhale sounded above him. "Did you just… smell my hair?"

"I still like the smell of your hair gel." Taichi teased, at last releasing his hold on Yamato, though at a bit of resistance. "Don't just wish him a congratulations, actually talk to him, alright? If not for you, then for me. Please?" Those puppy dog eyes that Yamato couldn't say no to finally came out.

"Alright, geez, you don't have to pull the hurt puppy look. I was going to talk to him anyway." Yamato rolled his eyes, chuckling at the expression before him. "Since I'm pretty sure you listened to the CD I forgot, I just wanna say I'm sorry. And thank you." He stood, signaling his readiness to get home and speak with his brother.

"Yama, I forgave you a long time ago, I just wouldn't admit that I had." Taichi assured, rising from the couch to walk him out. "I wouldn't have been able to stay here if I hadn't forgiven y-" The father and husband was caught off guard as his former love turned and locked their lips together and for the second time in the less than ten minutes, he felt like a teenager again. That is, until he remembered he was married and lightly shoved Yamato away. "Sorry, but we both know I'm married."

The blonde backed off and chuckled. "I know, I was just remembering someone that got away."

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Okay… so it may not have been as spectacular as I'd hoped for it to be. -.- But I really tried. I'm sorry if it sucked. I really wanted this to be great, but now I'm not too sure. Hopefully it's just in my head that it's bad. :P Anyway, please review and any flames will be used in a bonfire with Psycho Weasel and MrGooseyMoose!<strong>

**P.S. I'd like to thank all those people that took the time to read this three-part song fic and everyone that reviewed. You guys are awesome! :)**


End file.
